Harry Potter and the Life After Hogwarts
by Harry Potter VIII
Summary: They are out of Hogwarts. What will they do now? If Volermort fids a way back what will happen? OOTP SPOILERS
1. Harry Potter and the Life After Hogwarts

:::::::::None of this is mine, I only own a large amount of colon and tv dinners do don't sue me, I don't have anything to give.  
:::::::::(All characters, Esc, Esc are property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros, Inc. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED)  
  
**Life After Hogwarts**  
  
**The Story of the Hogwarts Three  
  
****Chapter 1**  
  
"What the bloody hell happened here?" Screamed Harry walking into the burrow.  
  
"Well, we where gon....." said Ginny, very startled that Harry would yell.  
  
"Your mum is gonna be home, ANY MINUET. Help me clean this mess up." replied Harry, much less dramatically.  
  
"Arthur, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione come to the Living Room and see what Errol just brought." Said Ms. Weasley as she appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Mr. Weasley was called to work, and so was Ron, and Hermione. Ginny has been here helping me clean the house." said Harry, who still couldn't believe that he was FINALLY out of Hogwarts and away from the Dursley's forever.  
  
"Well, alright. I'll show everyone at dinner. By the way Harry, I found something from 'Snuffles' and it is just so lucky for you that you are an Auror that you can now talk to him. Because, for one, You are an Auror, so is Ron. Arthur works at the Ministry. Hermione though, has applied and was accepted to the Floo Regulatory Office. So, you are 100% safe." Said Ms. Weasley, with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Cool. When did he say and where.?" said Harry as he finished re arranging Molly Weasley's spellbooks.  
  
"Tonight, here through our fireplace to Twelve Grimwald Place." said Ms. Wesley, "We've set it up, so that Hermione is working the monitoring station between here and there."  
  
"That is to cool of you said Ms. Weasley!" said Harry exasparated. As Harry said good-bye to the family and put on his cloak to go to work, he couldn't stop thinking about how luckey he was to be a member of the Ministry of Magic AND be able to talk to Sirius. Because Siruis had almost died protecting Harry that night at the Department of Mysteries. HE did die, except he didn't cross over.So they "revived" him.  
  
As Harry Apparated at his desk, he saw 5 folders with a note on top reading:  
  
"To: Harry Potter, Asst. Director, Dept of Magical Law Enforcement  
  
From: Corneileus Fudge, Minister of Magic  
  
Harry, I'm sorry for not telling you, but seeiing as you are the most qualified, you have been promoted. You are still an Auror, but you are now pulling double duty. There is a stream of alleged death-eater related wizard deaths involving muggle-borns. Please look into it."

At that, Harry opened the first folder, suprisingly enough it said 'Lucius Malfoy.' It was a standard Ministry of Magic WIZARD PROFILE. Had his name, employer, etc. As he began reading the Healers' Notes he noticed that there waz a green orb above his body when healers appeared at the scene. Attached was the "Daily Prophet" of the day Mr. Malfoy died.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry after her "Hermione, I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Depends on what the favor is. If it deals with anything other than your job, ask me at the burrow." Said Hermione flatly.

"Hermione, Mr. Malfoy was killed in a string of supposed death-eater related deaths. I need extensive monitering on the networks where these people use and a report needs to be on my desk by the end of the week, with where each of these people was each doy of this week as using the Floo Network." As he ended his speil, Hermione looked at the list.

"Draco isn't on here, since when have you not put Draco on a suspect list." said Hermione with a little jump of paranioa.

"For one, Lucious was his father. And two, Draco has turned over to the good side. Not to mention I work for/with him." said Harry in a rush.

"Fine, but Minister Fudge isn't going to like this." said Hermione in a nervous flinch.

"Would it help is I told you that Minisister Fudge assigned me these cases?" said Harry walking towards his desk.

"Yeah, it would. You'll have the report." said Hermione running towards the Floo Network Regulation Office.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That was Chapter 1. I'm still trying to work out the rest. PLEASE DON'T DESTROY MY DIGNITY, by sending BAD reviews. Thanks!!


	2. The Investigation

[A/N: Again, I have nothing but a large collection of cologn and TV Dinners, so don't sue me] Just a little info so U Rn't conused: Harry was an Auror, but he got promoted. Ron is an Auror. And Hermione works at the Department of Floo Regulation. Hope that helps!!! SUEEEE :):)  
  
**Life After Hogwarts: The Story of the Hogwarts Three  
  
Chapter 2**  
  
"Harry Potter?" came a questioning voice from which Snape appeared at Harry's office.  
"Well, well, well. Snape. Funny I'd find you here." Said Harry, glad for the second time that he was out of Hogwarts.  
"Well, I was summoned by Mr. Malfoy reguarding a case that has been assigned to YOU. No doubt that you'l try and frame me." said Snape with a curled lip.  
"Snape, where where you when Lucious Malfoy was killed?" said Harry, now having the upper end of the embargo.  
"I was here. I had some buisness with the Department of Mysteries." said Snape looking frightened, "Am I being accused here, or an I free to go?"  
"Well, I don't know. Do you have anything to say to defend your alaby?" retourted Harry smiling  
"No. I ... But I ...." said Snape struckin.  
"Ron!" yelled Harry, "Ron, would you get over here!?"  
"What the bloody hell is you problem?" as Ron came around the corner to see a DARK yet PALE Snape.  
"Well, Snape here might be involved in those Death-Eater related killings. I''m making Snape a prime suspect, especially of the Malfoy murder. Tell Draco and then ship him off to Azkaban pending Trial." said Harry who was REALLY tired of waiting to talk to Sirius.  
"All right Snape, get moving." barked Ron, "I've always wanted to send you to Azkaban" Laughed Ron as they went to tell Draco.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: BACK AT THE BURROW  
  
"Ginny, would you and Fred and George go work on de-gnomeing the yard." asked Ms. Weasley politly.  
"I guess mum. Oh, mummy, can Fred take me to Diagon ally. PLEASE." begged Ginny.  
"After you get done de-gnoming the yard" said Ms. Weasley.  
Ginny was finally in her 7th Year at Hogwarts and had alot of friends. Plus the liking she STILL had for Harry. Ron had told her that Harry was to old for her and doesn't like her like more than an annoying sister, which is how he had come to treat her. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: AT THE HOME OF DRACO MALFOY  
  
"Ron, do you really think Draco will let us in?" said Harry.  
"He might as well, he doesn't have anything to hide." said Ron.  
As ron knocked, the door swung open. Doby who had reverted to Draco Malfoy had opened the door and said, "Welcome Masters Potter and Weasley arriving to see Master Malfoy"  
"Well, what the hell are you guys doin here?" said Malfoy.  
"We were hoping you'd let us see where your father was killed ..." said Harry.  
"That old baffon. He was killed in the Dining Area, Mr. Weasley, er.., Ron. You go ahead and do the "tests" on the area." said Draco.  
"Harry, we are pretty good friends right?" said Draco, sounding as strange as Hermione when he asked her for that Special Lookout Alert.  
"Yeah, why" asked Harry in responce.  
"Well, I've been needing a roommate and well, Ron Weasley's home is so crowded. I was hoping you would move in here, at least until I get Hermione to like me..." said Draco, halfway afraid about what Harry might say.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: What will Harry say? Will Harry move in? Will Ron find anything? Will Hermione fall in love with Draco Malfoy?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of ... "The Life After Hogwarts: The Story of the Hogwarts Three"

Brought to you in part by: Jeff


	3. The Encounter

[A/N Again, I only have cologn so don't sew me, cause you won't get anything]  
  
Harry Potter and the Life After Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 3-The Encounter  
  
"Harry," said Draco, "Look, I know Ron likes Hermione, but I have never had a REAL family, I mean, you were more of a family to me after we graduated than my own father, and then I truly saw how lovable Hermione is and how much I was jealous of you because you had the girl of MY dreams."  
  
"Wow, Draco. I never know you felt that way twords Hermione. If I would've known about it ... ... I'm sorry." said Harry with guilt. Harry was so sorry that Draco Malfoy, his schhol arched nemisis, had gone through the same thing he went through over summers and before he came to Hogwarts.  
  
"Well. Now you do. We are good friends now, an I am so very sorry for all the pain I caused at school. I really didn't know any better." said Draco, the blonde head looking down as he started to cry a little.  
  
"Look Draco. I'll talk to her, and see what I can do. But just because she may refuse the first time doesn't mean she doesn't like you." said Harry, trying to stand Draco up.  
  
The look in Malfoy's eyes were priceless. Ron came out of the living area with a VERY puzzled look on his face and said, "Malfoy, have you done ANYTHING besides walk in that room since it happened?"  
  
"No, why." asked Draco looking puzzled also.  
  
"Well, I found potions bottles with things that only a death eater would have, so either 1) Your father was a death eater. Or 2) He was killed by a death eater, or 3) BOTH." said Ron flatly looking back to make sure he didn't miss anything.  
  
"Well, both my parents were death eaters and the only people who wanted him dead were death eaters, so I'd say 3 is the most logical. Harry, as asst director, I want to to observe EVERYTHING that happens in these 5 cases but DO NOT handel any of them personnaly. Ron, go home and sleep. I don't want my Aurors looking half dead in the middle of the day." said Draco with the sneer of Arthur Weasley.  
  
"Okay" said Ron as he disapparated from Draco Malfoy's home.  
  
The next day as Harry walked into the office, he noticed that there was again another not on his desk, this time from Hermione. But Hermione was promoted, she was now the Director of the Floo Regulatory Commsision. Why all of a sudden are the older Ministry staff leaving?  
  
"TO: Harry Potter, Asst. Director, Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
  
FROM: Hermione Granger, Director, Floo Powder Regulations Commision  
  
Herry, I know this is REALLY early, but I need you to get the report, I have a deadline. Tell Draco, that Minister Fudge has asked all directors and asst directors to a meeting today at 4:30, don't be late."  
  
At that Harry turned around to see none other than Remes Lupin standing in front of Harry. "Why, Proff e ... s" said Harry stopping mid-sentance.  
  
"Remus, please Harry. Call me Remus." Said Lupin.  
  
"Well, Remus. What are you doing here.?" said Harry completely astonsihed that Lupin actually showed up to the MoM.  
  
"Harry, I've been called to be a key prosocution witness in the Wizgammot." said Lupin, "Against Snape."  
  
"And thats a bad thing ... HOW?" said Harry as if incinuating that Remus had gone bonkers!  
  
"I am still not very credable because I'm a you-know-what." continued Lupin, "And I'm afraid they'll ask about that."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm best friends with the Chairman of the Wizgammot." said Harry, reassuring Lupin that everything was fine.  
  
"Allright, well you'd better talk to him quick, because the trail starts in twenty minuets." said Siruis running to the elevator.  
  
BACK AT HOGWARTS  
  
"Minerva, goto Snuffles and wait for me there. Don't either of you two leave." Said Albus Dumbledor as he outraged that all the staff was disapeering.  
  
"Albus, look. I have been your trusted right arm for some imt now. Are you going to tell me exactly what is going on. Snape is being tried for Death Eater activity. Umbridge sent Treleweny into shock. Hagrid into a blivvion. I can't think of what could have happened, but Albus. You are a good friend that I will not leave behind." said McGonagal, "12 GRIMUAELD PLACE!" she yelled as Dumbledore tried running from the fireplace.  
  
BACK AT GRIMUALD PLACE  
  
"Albus. Have you heard from Molly or Harry or Ron, maybe even Hermione?" said Sirius looking worried.  
  
"No, I thought that Minerva was communicating with the Ministry." said Dumbledore helping himself to a cup of tea.  
  
"The last owl I got was from Malfoy on Monday." said Minerva doing the same.  
  
"Well, what are you going to do?!" yelped Siruis, "because, I for one am going to go to contact the burrow." said Siruis  
  
"I'll contact St. Mungo's" said Minerva heading twoards the 2nd fireplace.  
  
"I'll head to the Ministry. I'll find Harry and bring him here." said Dumbledore.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
What will Dumbledore find? Will Hermione fall madly in love with Draco? Will Sirius like what he sees at the burrow?  
  
Find out in the next chapter of: "Harry Potter and the Life After Hogwarts"  
  
Brought To You in Part By:  
  
Jeffrey H.  
  
and  
  
Emma W.  
  
THANKS EMMA FOR THE HELP!! 


End file.
